Cute Little Uke
by Silverone
Summary: TatsuhaTaki. Tohma forces Taki to distract Tatsuha. Unfortunatly, the teen maybe a little more then he can handle.


Rating: R (Mentions of Sex and Slight Swearing)  
  
Genre: Humor  
  
Pairings: One-sided Tatsuha/Ryuichi, Tatsuha/Aizawa and if you choose to see it that way, some implied Tohma/Ryuichi.  
  
Summary: Due to a certain situation, Tohma forces Aizawa to keep Tatsuha away from Ryuichi. Unfortunately, the teenager maybe a little more then he can handle.  
  
[] means a character's thoughts  
  
Note: This was originally a lemon. If you want the full version, go to http://fiction.gurabiteshiyon.net/story.php?no=359  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters. That's Maki Murakami. If I owned Gravitation, there would be a lot more Aizawa.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Cute Little Uke  
  
Tatsuha grinned as he watched Ryuichi drink down the tea he had prepared. "See, tea is good."   
  
"Yes, you're right! I really like this stuff, it's not bitter at all. It tastes really sweet. If he could drink it, Kumagoro would like it too." Ryuichi smiled as he gulped the tea down, unaware of proper etiquette. "What did you say was in this tea again?"  
  
Tatsuha smiled slyly. "Let's just say it's an old family secret. It's guaranteed to light a fire in you." [Yes, it'll light a fire somewhere alright, and I'll be here to put it out.] The substance in the tea was actually an aphrodisiac that his father had been using for years. Normally Tatsuha distained such underhanded tactics, but Ryuichi was his God. Special measures had to be taken. Besides, Ryuichi would thank him afterwards.  
  
"A fire, really? You mean I'll have even more energy!" Ryuichi's eyes sparkled at the thought.  
  
"Oh, yeah. You'll defiantly have more energy. A lot of excess energy." At that moment Tatsuha's cell phone rang. He muttered in frustration. "Hello? What? Hold on a sec." He got up and turned to Ryuichi. "I'll be right back; I just need to take this call." Tatsuha said as he hurried out of the room.  
  
Ryuichi continued to drink his tea, happy with the state of the world. Yet, he was also feeling strange. He felt hot and tingly. "It must be that fire that Tatsuha was talking about." He said as he continued drinking. "Uh, oh my." He groaned as he felt his pants tighten. He placed the cup down abruptly, wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
He staggered to his feet and headed towards the door. Glancing outside, he saw Tatsuha down the hall, still talking on the cell phone. Carefully he tiptoed down the other way. [I can't let Tatsuha see this; he'd think I'm some weirdo pervert with a crush on him. I have to find Tohma.]   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohma was surprised when Ryuichi stumbled into his office looking flushed. "Ryu, is something wrong?" He got up and walked over to Ryuichi, worried. Ryuichi collapsed on Tohma, pressing against him. "Uh, Ryu…" Tohma's eyes widened as he felt Ryuichi's hard on pressed against him.  
  
"Tohma, Ryuichi doesn't feel good. I think Tatsuha's special tea isn't agreeing with me." Ryuichi whimpered.  
  
"Special Tea…" Tohma was suspicious. "Ryu, did he say anything about what was in this so-called "special tea?"   
  
"No. He just said that it would light me on fire and give me a lot of energy. And now I feel all hot and…" Ryuichi glanced down guiltily.  
  
[Damn, that brat. He must have used some type of sexual stimulant on Ryu. Knowing him, it'll keep Ryu like this for the whole day. I can't let him stay here.] Tohma smiled gently at Ryuichi. "Don't worry Ryu; we'll get you out of here." He grabbed a coat and draped it over Ryuichi.  
  
"But Tohma, now I feel even warmer." Ryuichi moaned.  
  
"Yes, but at least people won't see your other problem." Tohma said as he paged his secretary. "Toko-chan, could you please have my car brought up front? Thank you." He calmly turned to Ryuichi. "Alright, let's get you home."   
  
They quietly walked down the corridors, glancing around to make sure no one would stop them. "We're almost there, Ryu." Tohma said as he glanced at the doors. Suddenly out of the corner of his eye, Tohma saw Tatsuha. He jerked Ryuichi into a different hall way.   
  
"Oh no. We can't let him see me like this!" Ryuichi cried. "He won't want to be friends with me anymore." Ryuichi was trying to quiet his sobs.   
  
Tohma shook his head. [If only he knew…What Tatsuha thinks should be the least of his problems…] He couldn't just drag Ryuichi through the door. Tatsuha was crafty and would at the very least cop a few feels, which was simply unacceptable.  
  
And as much as he wanted to, he couldn't just have security throw out his brother-in-law. This left going to one of the other exits. But, he didn't want to go all that way. Just because they had made it this far without being seen didn't mean they'd be so lucky on the way back. He needed a distraction, badly.  
  
"Seguchi-san, what are you doing?" Came a voice behind him. Tohma and Ryuichi both jumped, nearly screaming aloud.  
  
Tohma turned around, an angry twitch forming. "Aizawa-san, what are you doing? Don't you have a recording to do?" His voice was amazingly level. ASK was one of his new managing projects and he had great hopes for the band, but, right now he really wanted to kill the vocalist.  
  
"Remember, we finished early today. Why are you and Sakuma-san hiding?" Taki looked at them, perplexed.  
  
"It's not important." [Wait a moment. Yes, maybe that will work.] "Aizawa-san. I have a favor to ask of you." Tohma looked down the hall. "See that boy down there?" Taki looked and nodded. "That is my brother-in-law, Tatsuha Uesugi. Ryuichi and I need to get out of here without him seeing us. Would you distract him for us?"  
  
Taki stood there, thinking about it for a second. "Sure. What the hell?" He said as he walked down the hallway. [Though if he wanted to cheat on the wife, he should have found a better way to do it.]  
  
Taki walked towards the pacing teen, trying to come up with a course of action. The boy suddenly whirled around and glared at him. "Uh, hi. You're Uesugi-san, right?" [What the hell is with this kid?]  
  
"Yeah. Say have you seen Ryuichi anywhere?" The teen lurched closer.  
  
"Uh, yeah." Taki muttered, not sure where things were leading. The teenager was so close that he could feel the kid's body heat.   
  
"Where? Where is my Ryuichi!?" He shouted in the vocalist's face.   
  
[Oh, crap. I'm dealing with a fan boy. Damn it, you owe me Seguchi.] "He wanted me to come and get you." Taki was looking away as he said this..  
  
"Really! Why didn't you just say so!? Come on, lead the way." He said, looking ready to drag the older man. Just as they were about to pass Tohma and Ryuichi, Taki made sure to turn down a different hallway.  
  
Once they were sure he was out of sight, Tohma took Ryuichi and headed out the door. "Thank goodness." Tohma sighed in relief. [Though I hope I haven't left Aizawa-san in a bad situation.]  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taki continued leading the boy down the halls, not actually going anywhere. But, so far Tatsuha hadn't figured it out. "You're sure we're going the right way? " Well, maybe he had.  
  
"Uh, of course we are." He said nervously. The boy's eyes narrowed, obviously suspicious. "Here! There it is!" Taki frantically pointed towards one of the meeting rooms they were passing. Tatsuha glared at him, even more suspicious then before. "Well, I'll be going now." Taki said as he began to walk away. Tatsuha grabbed him by his shirt.  
  
"Wait just a second now. Let's verify your claim." Tatsuha said as he dragged the older man into the room with him. The room was empty, the large table and chairs sparse. "Hmm. There's no Ryuichi here. Tell me where he really is." Tatsuha looked at Taki sternly, the way a father looked at a bad child.  
  
"I don't know. Tohma told me to distract you." A look of horror swept the boy's face.  
  
"Damn it! Tohma must have smuggled Ryuichi out of the building! Damn you Tohma!" Tatsuha shouted at the top of his lungs. Taki was backing towards the door.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you. But, I must be going now. I have to go home and um, um, water the plants! Yeah, that's what I was doing. Bye." Taki stammered as he started to bolt. A hand shot out and grabbed him by his shirt collar, causing him to fall.  
  
"Where do you think you're going? If I can't have Ryuichi, I'll need a substitue." A predatory gleam filled his eyes as he watched Taki get up.  
  
"What?" Taki didn't comprehend what the teenager meant, though he had a feeling it was bad.   
  
"They shouldn't have sent some cute, little uke like you to do a man's job." The boy was licking his lips now.  
  
"Uke!?" Taki yelled in rage, his face heated. "I'm not queer, you little bastard! And even if I was, I'm not uke!" He was on his feet now, ready to bust the teen's face in. The boy just grinned as he looked down on him.  
  
"Your name was Taki, right? Trust me when I say you are gay and defiantly very cute and uke. Besides, have you ever heard the saying, "The lady doth protest too much?" He was almost purring as he leaned in closer.   
  
Taki knew the older boy was right, but he wasn't going to admit it. [Cute? Why does he keep calling me that?] Taki felt nervous, yet he tried to hold onto the anger pulsing through his body. "I'm not in the mood." He hissed as he attempted to push the boy away, only to have a pair of strong arms wrap around his waist. The older man could feel his body becoming pliant. It was almost as if their bodies fit together perfectly.  
  
"You don't have to be scared. I promise I'll be gentle." Tatsuha cupped Taki's chin in his hand, tilting it upwards. Taki stared back, feeling nervous, maybe even a little eager. He closed his eyes as the teen's lips pressed against his own. The teen took the lead, ravaging the other's mouth. The older man leaned in, moving at the other's direction. As the boy pulled away, Taki averted his gaze, trying to avoid the other's eyes.  
  
"I'm not scared." He whispered, even as he found his heart and legs turning to mush. He felt a hand reach down and squeezed his ass. "What are you doing!?" He yelled, pulling away.  
  
"It's called foreplay. What, you want me to just throw you down and fuck you senseless?" Taki shook his head in horror. "Really, because if you go for that sort of thing, I'm more then happy to oblige." Tatsuha looked back at him, gaze sufficiently cooled down. It was as if he was planning out some battle strategy.  
  
[Listen, I'm not some pervert. You've had your fun, so leave me the hell alone!] He wanted to say that so badly, but for some reason his body just didn't want to respond. "I can't handle this. I just can't." He kept whispering it over and over again, scared by how aroused he was getting.  
  
Tatsuha sat down in one of the chairs and reclined backwards. "Yes, you can. You're just having a little bitch fest right now. Come over here and we'll work on it, okay? We'll find out just what you can and can't handle."   
  
It was gentle, coaxing, making the boy seem older then sixteen. Taki held his head down, thinking that now was the time to run, before he humiliated himself further. But, instead he made the mistake of looking into those eyes and was rendered powerless. He found himself walking over to the boy unable to stop himself.   
  
Tatsuha shifted in his chair, looking impatient. It occurred to the vocalist what he was supposed to do and he felt his mind violently rebel against it. [I'm not sitting in his lap! There's no way!] Tatsuha lightly grabbed on to his wrists and tugged. Taki found himself sitting exactly where he hadn't wanted to, in the kid's lap.  
  
Tatsuha began to brush his finger tips against Taki's neck, the other arm wrapped around the older man comfortingly. "Do I have to do everything? See, this is what I mean by you being uke." He laughed as he felt Taki tense up. "Oh, come on. It's not an insult. I know plenty of people who like being uke. But," Tatsuha's voice had a more vicious edge to it as he wrapped his fingers roughly into Taki's hair, pulling his head back back so that they were looking one another in the eye. "At least they aren't complete wimps like you." He kissed Taki again, using his tongue this time.   
  
Taki wanted to pull away badly. He felt insulted by that comment. [What, I'm supposed to throw myself at you!?] He violently gripped Tatsuha, trying to pull him off. But, he couldn't seem to do it. In fact, for some reason he was pulling the boy closer. He dug his fingers into the boy's shoulders, hoping for some hold on the world, anything to keep his head from spinning. After a few minutes though, Tatsuha tossed Taki onto the floor.  
  
He looked at the vocalist, rubbing his bruised shoulder, an annoyed look on his face. "You really need to make up your mind. I hate people who are half-assed about everything. Especially when their whiny about it." He hauled Taki up so that he was sitting on the table. "You're lucky though. Not many people can pull off stuck up and cute at the same time." He climbed up on the table and adjusted their positions, so that he was lying on top of Taki.   
  
"I'm not cute." Taki snarled. Tatsuha obviously didn't care anymore.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tohma walked back into the building satisfied that he had gotten Ryuichi home without mishap. Ryuichi had practically ripped the car door off in his rush to get inside his house. Tohma rubbed his temples. [I need to talk to Tatsuha about this. It simply isn't acceptable to drug people.]  
  
As he walked to his office, he was surprised to see Tatsuha exit one of the meeting rooms. The boy turned and saw Tohma.   
  
"Tohma! How could you hide Ryuichi from me like that? We were having such a fun chat!" The teen was annoyed, yet obviously talkative. Tohma was about to sat something when he was surprised to see Taki slink out of the room, looking slightly disheveled.  
  
"Aizawa-san?" Taki looked at Seguchi in shock, then merely shook his head, grinning about something.  
  
"Seguchi-san, do you need anything else for today?" Tohma just shook his head, too stunned to say anything.  
  
"Well, bye then." Taki walked down the halls obviously tired looking. Tohma glared at Tatsuha.  
  
"What did you do to him?" He more or less had an idea, but he still had to ask.  
  
Tatsuha shrugged. "We had a friendly conversation. He needed some counseling and I gave it to him. I am a monk after all." Tatsuha smiled. Tohma nearly smacked him.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Taki entered his apartment and walked over to his address book. He pulled out a slip of paper from his pocket and glared at it, hoping he could burn it with his gaze. [I can't believe I actually took the little bastard's phone number. And I can't believe I gave him mine. I must have really been in a daze.] He started writing the number down anyway. He then picked up the phone, to call a different number.  
  
"Ma-kun? Yeah, it's Taki. Listen, I need to ask you a question." He had a million of them. Does letting another guy screw you make you gay? Did Ma-kun think he was gay? Was he really that uke? But instead, it was a rather insignificant question that came out.  
  
"Do you think I'm cute?"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
The End  
  
Well was it bad? Was it good? Please tell me.  
  
As for why Tatsuha/Taki…besides the fact that I love Taki to death and that Tatsuha is too sexy…I keep hearing people say that they look alike in the anime. I'm not sure as I have not scene the anime, but the idea wouldn't leave my head.  
  
Plus, they are both just a little twisted. 


End file.
